


A Room With A View

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Foreplay, Inspired By Tumblr, Morning After, Morning Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock looks out on a busy city street after sharing an evening with Irene.





	A Room With A View

**Author's Note:**

> This was an answer to one of the [Day 1](https://adlocktober.tumblr.com/post/165953699573/prompts-day-1) prompts at **adlocktober** :
> 
> Sorry it's not longer! 

He had not expected to stay the night, or for her to still be in her apartment when he woke up. He did not expect the urge to simply _stay_ would be so strong, either. Whatever it was that was going on between himself and Irene was changing in a subtle manner that had caught him unawares. He stood looking out at the street people, the mid-morning traffic bustling down the street with clusters of pedestrians making their way along the pavement, and the very American sight of the United States flag next to a McDonald’s sign, it’s yellow arch almost like a beacon that reminded him he was hungry.

Soon he felt a warm cup pressed into his upper arm and turned to see Irene next to him, two cups in her hands. “It would have been hot but you slept in,” she said.

He took the cup she’d pressed against him and took a sip. Two sugars, just the right amount of sweetness for what was obviously a superior coffee brewed. He noticed she was simply wearing his shirt, and he idly wondered if she had bothered to put her knickers on as well.

He rather hoped she hadn’t.

“You aren’t going to stay long, are you?” she asked. 

“I need to move on again soon,” he said, looking back at the street. “There were things I learned that means more travel. The job still isn’t done.”

“It won’t be for some time,” she replied. “His hold on the criminal underworld was vast. But I have faith in you.”

He was surprised at that, that she would admit to having faith in anything, least of all him. He set his coffee on the nightstand and then came over to her, reaching for the top button of the shirt she was wearing and undoing it. “You have faith in me?”

“Yes, Sherlock,” she said. “I’ve had faith in you before I ever met you.”

He continued to undo the buttons until the shirt hung open, showing she had indeed put her knickers back on. Nothing more than a scrap of black lace, really. He might rip them if he wasn’t careful. No bra, however, and he reached for her, cupping her breasts in his palms and thumbing her nipples until they pebbled. She moaned softly in her throat and tried to set her coffee near the dresser but it slipped and fell, black coffee spilling on the white carpet. But with the way her hands deftly reached for the pyjama pants he’d put on and pushed them down, revealing his very prominent erection which was then encircled by those very hands, he doubted she cared.

No, their world had narrowed down to hands and touch and pleasure, and for at least a little while, it would be all his world consisted of: hands and touch and pleasure and _His_ Woman.


End file.
